


Cavities On A Stick

by aislingeach_21



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charmie, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lollipops, Love, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, RPF, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingeach_21/pseuds/aislingeach_21
Summary: Timmy, the kids, Armie, and candy. What could possibly go wrong?*As he rounds the corner Timmy and Harper quickly hide their arms behind their backs. Unfortunately, their attempts to hide their misdemeanour fail when they’re given away by a very gleeful Ford. Gleeful, because grasped in his grubby toddler fist is a lollipop.“You know dinner isn’t far away.”“But they asked so nicely.”Armie looks at him disbelievingly.“They even used the magic word.” Timmy’s eyes bore into his as he mouths ‘please’ before pressing the cherry red candy into the seam of his pouting lips, sucking it in with a swipe of his tongue.For the CMBYN Lollipop Challenge*no children were harmed in the writing of this fic





	Cavities On A Stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/gifts).



> Unbetaed. Apologies for any mistakes and squick hits. 
> 
> I wrote this whilst sick and in bed - may or may not have been drugged up for parts of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Honey, I’m home,” Armie calls out, there’s faint chatter coming from the living room and when he ducks his head through the doorway he finds Timmy, Harper, and Ford partaking in a very animated tea party. The coffee table is littered with Harper’s tea set and toy food, a multitude of teddies and dolls sitting on the surrounding lounge suite in attendance also.

Elizabeth’s in Texas dealing with the bakeries and Armie had meetings, so Timmy is on babysitting duties – he insisted. Armie rearranges the seating plan and settles on the sofa behind Harper, softly stroking her hair. “Did my babies miss me?”

Ford toddles over to him, arms outstretched asking to be picked up, slightly slobbery grin spread across his face. “Dada, Dada.”

Meanwhile Harper glances over her shoulder almost dismissively. “You weren’t even gone for very long Daddy. How can I miss you when you’re already back?”

Hand to his chest Armie plays at being upset. “Hops, I’m hurt.” But his words go unheard by her young ears, as she occupies herself with showing Ford proper tea pouring etiquette.

Armie sighs.

“Well I missed you.” A mischievous twinkle in Timmy’s eyes. “Daddy.”

Armie’s eye widen in shock, before narrowing at the unabashed flirtation from the younger man. They’d never addressed their age dynamic directly, maybe it was time. It’d have to be later, after they’ve put Harper and Ford to bed, because while the kids were aware, to an extent, of the intimate nature of their relationship, they didn’t need to know quite that much.

Besides, ‘Daddy’? That’s what his kids call him, well Harper at least – they’re working on Ford. He can’t have Timmy calling him that, not in that way, and not with those implications. It wouldn’t do well for him to associate that word with their nocturnal, and more than occasionally diurnal, activities. After school play dates are hardly the appropriate time for him to be popping a boner – not the time, and definitely not the place. 

“Were we all on our best behaviour for Timmy?”

“These two were perfect little angels, no misbehaviour from them, no need to punish them, no sir.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” Timmy hums innocently.

“I see.”

Harper pats at his knee. “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

“Yea Daddy, I’m hungry,” Timmy echoes, a lecherous look upon his face.

Fuck. That word again. 

Armie grits his teeth, plasters a smile on his face for his kids. “Hops, why don’t you take Ford and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll get you something in a minute.”

They both watch the children link hands and move towards the kitchen.

As soon as they’re out of earshot Armie has a lapful of Timmy. “Will Daddy get me something too? I could do with a feeding.” He nuzzles at Armie’s throat, lips tingling from the roughness of his stubble. “I think I feel like something organic, something that’ll really tickle my taste buds and my throat. Something that’s a real mouthful, you know?” He grazes Armie’s earlobe with his teeth, tongue flicking lightly at the soft flesh. “I just have this craving that needs satisfying.”

“Jesus Tim, my kids are right in the next room.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” A chaste kiss and suddenly his lap is empty again, he tips his head back in frustration, adjusts his half-hard dick, chuckles under his breath. Timmy is wild and unpredictable – he can barely keep up, his youthful zest for life simultaneously inspiring and tiring. Timmy fills that limbo land age-wise between Armie and the kids, half the time acting like a child content to watch cartoons and leave mess lying around for Armie to pick up, and the other half a brooding and spirited young adult with very adult needs. Needs Armie knows all too well about.

He hears Timmy laughing with Harper and Ford in the kitchen before shushing them quietly, and hurries to join them, who knows what sort of trouble the three of them could get up to in there. As he rounds the corner Timmy and Harper quickly hide their arms behind their backs. Unfortunately, their attempts to hide their misdemeanour fail when they’re given away by a very gleeful Ford. Gleeful, because grasped in his grubby toddler fist is a lollipop.

“You know dinner isn’t far away.”

“But they asked so nicely.”

Armie looks at him disbelievingly.

“They even used the magic word.” Timmy’s eyes bore into his as he mouths ‘please’ before pressing the cherry red candy into the seam of his pouting lips, sucking it in with a swipe of his tongue.

Armie turns away, avoiding temptation by focussing on his kids. Ford’s face jubilant at this rare taste of concentrated refined sugar, and Harper doing her very best to finish her lollipop in record time.

“You spoil them.”

Timmy sidles up to him, fingers playing with the hem of Armie’s t-shirt as he murmurs furtively, “Well my Daddy spoils me, so why can’t I spoil his children?” He’s so close Armie can smell the saccharine sweetness on his breath, sees the way Timmy’s cheek stretches to accommodate the roundness of the sweet. “Especially when the evil candy-banishing queen is out of town.”

“Hey, watch it.”

“You’ve said it yourself!” Timmy pulls back, arms outstretched, lollipop having been wrenched from his mouth with a loud slurp.

“I know, I know.”

“She calls them cavities on a stick.”

“You’re preaching to the choir.” 

Timmy smiles coyly, glances towards Harper and Ford who are more focussed on obtaining their sugar hit than any adult conversation that could be going on, eyes flicking back to Armie with an additional heat in them. “Besides, I think Daddy likes it when Timmy plays with his lollipop.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You know exactly what that means.” He swirls his tongue suggestively around the saliva covered sphere, lids heavy, a glint in his eyes.

Armie inhales deeply, attempts to shake off any wandering thoughts. Pushing past Timmy, he mutters a stern, “Behave,” before moving over to check on the children. 

Their faces are sticky, tongues stained red, fingers wet from licking them clean of sugar, the last of the candy slowly disappearing from their sticks.

“Did Timmy give you those lollipops, hmm? Are they yummy?” They nod in response. “Will you share with Daddy?” Ford shakes his head, whilst Harper lets out a loud, “No!”

“Don’t worry Daddy, I’ll let you have a suck of mine.”

He pointedly ignores Timmy’s remark, no matter how much it may affect him. “Hope you’ve still got room for dinner.” He glares Timmy’s way.

“Daddy can we have lollipops for dinner?”

“No baby we can’t. We need to have something healthier, something more filling.”

He moves to look through what they’ve got in the fridge. Hopefully he can knock something together and then get the kids to bed without much trouble so he can have a chat to Tim about this whole ‘Daddy’ business.

“You know in my experience there’s this one lollipop I find to be quite filling, really, uh, hits the spot. I wouldn’t mind having it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner – think that could be arranged?”

“Tim.”

Timmy flounces away, grabbing the kids on his way down the hall to the bathroom. Armie can hear him explaining to them that once they’ve washed their hands they can pack up the tea party together whilst Daddy cooks dinner.

 

Thirty minutes later and he’s managed to whip up a stir fry. He goes to call the others for dinner and finds them dancing to some of Timmy’s more child friendly tunes. 

“Come on you rugrats, time for dinner.”

As they take their seats around the dining table, Timmy helping Ford into his highchair, Armie dishes up their meals from the communal dish in the centre of the table. He sets Harper’s bowl in front of her. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

He gives her a kiss on her forehead. “You’re welcome Hops.”

Places a bowl in front of Ford. “Ta.”

“You’re welcome Ford.” Kissing him on the top of his head.

When he goes to give Timmy his bowl, the boy smirks up at him. “If I say thank you will Daddy give me a kiss too?”

“Try me.”

“Thanks Daddy.”

Timmy leans up for a kiss and just before their lips meet Armie diverts and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hmph.”

“As if you deserve anything more.”

As they tuck into their food the silence is peppered with bits of random conversation, the metallic tinkle of cutlery, glasses being reset on the table.

Armie’s busy trying to convince Ford to eat some of his broccoli when he sees out of the corner of his eye Timmy and Harper engaging in what appears to a be a noodle slurping competition. Harper might’ve been the instigator, but no doubt Timmy is encouraging her behaviour, partly because the child in him wouldn’t be able to resist, but Armie suspects he has ulterior motives. 

“You two.”

Timmy sucks the last of his noodle into his mouth, licks his lips and responds nonchalantly, “What?”

“You know what.”

“Daddy, your turn!” Harper insists, holding out a noodle for him.

“Watch this Harper, I know Daddy is a good noodle sucker.”

Armie gives Timmy a look that says he’ll pay for his words later. Timmy just smiles serenely in response.

“Don’t you tell your mother I did this.” Impressively, he draws the noodle into his mouth at quite some speed. Timmy might’ve been hinting at something else but Armie’d be damned if he was gonna lose any sort of competition against Timmy. And father or not, he’s got a strong competitive streak.

Harper looks at him in awe, clapping her hands joyfully. “Wow Daddy, Timmy’s right, you’re the best noodle sucker.”

“Thanks, baby. Why don’t we finish our dinner now, hmm? And then a quick bath before bed ok?”

“And then maybe the adults can have a noodle sucking competition of their own?” Timmy whispers not so subtly.

Armie doesn’t dignify him with a verbal response, instead kicking him rather forcefully under the table.

“Ow! You know I bruise easily.”

“Like a peach, and don’t I know it.”

They finish their dinner without much fuss and by the end of it the kids are clingy and insist that Timmy must bathe them.

“I guess I’ll do the dishes then. Call out if you need me.”

 

Armie cleans up in the kitchen and puts the leftovers away, before rehoming a few straggling toys. He sends a message to Elizabeth and heads off to find the rest of the household. 

The bathroom is empty, smells of soap and shampoo. Ford’s room is empty too, night light on, glowing in the darkness. It’s in Harper’s room that the three of them have tucked themselves away. Harper’s in bed with Timmy cuddled up next to her, Ford cradled, almost dozing off, on his lap as he reads them a story.

Armie stands at the door for a moment, smiles softly to himself. Huffs a laugh at Tim’s funny voices for each of the characters, his voice both squeaky and high, and grumbly and low. Soon enough they reach the end of the book. Harper’s rubbing sleepily at her eyes and Ford is snuffling lightly.

He pushes off from his perch against the doorframe, gently picks up Ford and carries him off to his room, leaves Timmy to tuck Harper in and settle her for the night.

After pressing a kiss to Ford’s temple and pulling the door nearly shut he sees the light on in their bedroom and walks towards it. He enters their room moments later where he’s met with the sight of Timmy in his underwear and an old t-shirt.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Timmy startles. “Um, going to bed?”

“It’s barely 8pm. Try again.”

“Um, I started a new book earlier and I can’t wait to finish it?” Timmy fiddles with the collar of his t-shirt, runs his hands through his hair a little uneasy.

“Second strike. Three strikes baby.” He’s slowly stalking his way over to where Timmy sits on the side of the bed. Timmy’s eyes are wide with a little bit of fear, but mostly arousal.

“Is that a promise of what’s to come?”

“For all your mischief tonight, I’d give you more than just three.”

“But Daddy…”

“Oh no, don’t you start with that again. That’s what go you into this mess. And the only butt I’m interested in is yours, and it’s about to get a hiding. Now tell me, what are you doing in here getting ready for bed so early?”

Timmy mumbles quietly to himself, head downturned, toes scrunching in the plush carpet.

“Speak up.”

“I was naughty, so I should go to bed early.”

Armie moves to sit next to him, puts an arm around his waist, pulls his legs over his own. “For your honesty and remorse, I’m going to reduce your spankings by five. You’re getting ten.”

“Ten?!”

Armie silences him with a look. “Strip and get across my lap.” While Timmy removes his clothes, he settles against the headboard, propped up by a couple of pillows. Timmy’s cheeks are red as he lies down, head turned to face Armie, and Armie decides to himself that he’s gonna match Timmy’s ass to that exact shade.

He starts by stroking Timmy’s ass, the soft, smooth skin milky and delectable in the room’s warm light. Without warning he brings his hand down swiftly twice, one after the other, striking the same cheek. Timmy cries out in surprise.

“Tell me why you’ve earned this spanking.”

“Because, ah! Because I misbehaved in front of the children.”

Armie brushes Timmy’s hair away from his face, so as to be able to better gauge his reactions. “Go on.”

“I shouldn’t have tried to start something with you, ow! When the, when the children were there.”

Timmy’s worrying his bottom lip, leaving teeth marks in the plump flesh. Armie soothes his pinking ass with the gentle rubbing of his hand. He can feel Timmy’s dick hardening against his thigh.

“What else?”

“I uh, gave the children candy before dinner. Armie!”

With the next strike Timmy grinds into Armie’s thigh, no doubt smearing precome over the leg of his jeans.

“Uh-uh, none of that. I’ll add more spanks.”

Timmy groans, frustrated, fingers taking hold of the bedspread.

“Keep going.” Armie encourages.

“Mmph! I made fun of Elizabeth.”

Armie pauses momentarily. “You know, I’m inclined to let that one slide – as you said I call her that too.”

“Yea?”

“Yea, but you’re still getting ten spanks.”

“What?! Damnit, ow, Armie!”

“Come on baby, stop playing up.”

Timmy huffs, glares at him from beneath the hair that’s fallen across his face. “Just hurry up and get it over with.”

Armie pushes the hair off his face once more, but this time he also twists his fingers and pulls roughly, jerking Timmy’s head back. “Fuck!”

“Is that any way to speak to your Daddy baby?”

“No.” Timmy replies sullenly.

“Do you want more spanks?”

“No.”

“Well what do you say?”

“Sorry Daddy.” His eyes not quite meeting Armie’s disapproving gaze.

“For?” He prompts.

“For being a brat. I promise I’ll try my best to do better in the future. Please don’t, please don’t spank me anymore.”

“That’s more like it.”

And with that he brings down his hand twice, once again, in quick succession, delivering the final two blows. He rests his palm against Timmy’s glowing ass. His cheeks flushed and rosy, burning hot, no doubt already bruising.

“Well done, baby.”

Timmy sighs, a small, happy smile blossoming upon his lips at the praise.

Armie reaches over to the bedside table, pulls out a bottle of lotion, and squirts some onto Timmy’s ass cheeks. As carefully as he can he rubs the lotion in, being sure to cover the entire surface of his pert bottom. Timmy hums, arching his back he tilts his hips upwards, as if trying to divert Armie’s attention elsewhere.

“Down boy, legs together.”

Armie knows that this position squashes Timmy’s prick beneath him, it also adds pressure to the crevice leading to Timmy’s tight hole – exactly what he wanted. He lets lotion-coated fingers delve between Timmy’s cheeks, just grazing his entrance. Timmy’s hips buck and he whines.

“Settle, or I stop.”

Timmy heeds his warning, relaxing his body in every sense. Armie can feeling him opening up on his fingertips, he skips straight to two and enters him slowly.

“Armie,” Timmy moans.

“I know baby, it’s nice isn’t it?”

He twists his fingers, barely brushes Timmy’s prostate, before withdrawing a little and spreading his fingers.

“Mmm, more? Please Daddy?”

“Greedy.” Nevertheless, he complies. Swirls his fingers around Timmy’s wrinkled rim before pushing back in with three fingers. He’s hot and tight around his fingers, even hotter and tighter around his dick whenever they fuck.

“Fuck me.”

“It’s too soon. And this is just lotion.”

“Don’t care.” He kneels up, avoiding sitting on his sore bottom, dislodging Armie’s fingers in the process.

Armie tries again. “At least let me get the lube out, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, I want you to fuck me now.”

Plumping a pillow and indicating for Timmy to lie with his hips atop it, he strips off hastily. As he slicks his cock with lotion and moves back onto the bed he remarks, “Jesus, who’s a bossy bottom tonight, hmm?”

“Hurry up.”

“If I hadn’t just spanked you, your ass would be in for a lashing.”

He nudges Timmy’s legs wider with his knees, coming to rest with the head of his dick nestled against Timmy’s entrance. He barely breaches him before pulling back, circling his tight pucker, pushing in again agonisingly slow, stopping just as the head has disappeared from sight.

“Ah!”

“You ok baby? It’s a lot I know.”

Timmy’s breathing heavily beneath him, fists grasping a pillow above him. “Armie,” he grunts from within his clenched jaw. Even with plenty of prep it usually takes a fair bit of time for Armie to fully seat himself within Tim. No matter how much they fuck, his ass somehow magically tightens up again, good as new. It drives the two of them crazy, Armie because Tim fits him like a glove every single time, and Timmy because he’s forever impatient about getting Armie’s dick in him. It’s a constant battle that wages between them, the winner varying depending on who’s more desperate, or demanding, or both.

“Just let me get the lube please, Tim. It’ll be better that way.”

A hand on his thigh stops his retreat. “No. Don’t. I want to feel it.”

“And I promise to give your ass the pounding it deserves – but only if you let me get the lube.”

Timmy sulks, “Fine.” He’s not happy about it, but he’s reluctantly relenting.

Armie pulls out cautiously, Timmy’s hole already well on its way to being red and puffy. He spreads lube liberally over his cock, and smears some around Timmy’s opening before discarding the tube nearby on the bed.

As he lines his dick up with Timmy’s entrance, he leans over the younger man, nuzzles at the side of his face, kissing his cheek tenderly several times before Timmy turns his head and their lips meet. Armie presses forward steadily, swallows the gasp that shoots straight from Timmy’s mouth into his own. When he’s about a third of the way in he breaks their kiss. 

Timmy whines, “Daddy.”

“Hush, be patient.”

Armie circles his hips attentively, grinning when Timmy groans, brow crinkled, ass clenching around him.

“Is that your spot, baby? Did I find your happy place?”

“Ugh, yes.”

Armie hums, pleased with himself, as Timmy wriggles restlessly, hips canting upwards to take more of his length.

“Careful. Not so fast.”

“I want it, I want all of you.” Timmy’s voice needy and high.

With shallow thrusts Armie works more of his dick into Timmy’s vice-like grip, forcing little, rhythmic grunts out of the boy under him. He looks between them, to the point at which they’re joined, his dick blood-filled and pulsing, Timmy’s ass doing all within its power to suck him in and milk him dry. His hole is stretched to capacity, the muscle smooth and white in its tautness, Armie still cannot believe that this beautiful creature before him somehow has the ability to take him in, in his entirety, and love him wholly and completely.

He’s gonna owe Timmy like a thousand foot rubs after the beating his ass is about to take. Maybe he should make that full body rub downs instead.

“Oh my god Timmy. You’re so tight. You feel, ugh, like heaven. Jesus.”

“Just give it to me already.”

Armie withdraws all the way, ignoring Timmy’s annoyed reaction. He stares for a moment at Timmy’s winking hole before pushing back in, not stopping until there’s nowhere left to go, his dick fully sheathed, balls firmly against Timmy’s taint.

He can tell from his breathing that Timmy’s a bit overwhelmed, partly by his size – he never seems to get used to it – and partly by the sensations. Armie peppers soft, wet kisses across Timmy’s shoulders and shoulder blades, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

“Baby, you’re amazing. You’re so good for me.”

He suspects he’s been still for too long when Timmy lifts his hips and lets out a demanding mewl.

“Alright, alright. Brace yourself.”

In an instant he goes from being a careful and considerate lover to a man on a mission – the sole objective: ruin Timmy’s ass. If he can get the two of them off in the process that’s just a bonus. If Timmy wants a fuck, then a fuck Timmy shall get.

He rams into Timmy with seemingly little regard for his future state of being.

“Ah fuck!” Timmy shouts.

Armie hurriedly clamps a hand down over his mouth. “Be quiet – the kids are just down the hall. I don’t want Harper running in here asking what Daddy’s doing to Timmy.”

“Mmph.” Timmy shakes his head free of Armie’s hold. “Fucking buzzkill.”

“Watch your mouth, young man.” His hips now finding a steady, blistering rhythm.

The pace slams Timmy into the mattress, his words stuttering. “Da-a-a-a-ddy. Nngh.” 

Armie thinks Timmy is stunning like this, his entire being given up for the purpose of pleasure, it’s indulgent, Dionysian, and more flattering than Armie would care to admit. His hair’s a sweaty mop of curls, skin blotchy and hot to touch, mouth agape with little control over the sounds coming out of it. If Armie could bottle and keep this moment, this feeling, this boy forever, he would do so in a heartbeat.

“I don’t know how you do it, your ass, you’re just taking me. Fuck.”

He changes his angle slightly and Timmy keens. Little puffs of air exiting his mouth in time to the pounding his ass is receiving.

“Oh god, yes.”

“Gonna make sure you can still feel me tomorrow.”

“Harder, Daddy.”

Armie growls possessively, presses more of his weight onto the smaller man, hips slapping loudly against Timmy’s reddened bottom. 

“How’s that baby? Does Daddy’s cock feel nice stretching your hole?” He licks at the sweat glistening at the nape of Timmy’s neck. “I’m gonna come so deep inside you, pump you full of my seed. Leave you worn out and sopping.”

Timmy moans wordlessly, his eyes are unfocussed, pupils blown, lips bitten.

“My pretty baby, can you come for Daddy?”

Timmy’s face scrunches and he shakes his head against the bed. Armie can feel his ass squeezing around him, clenching the way it does when Timmy’s close. He doubles his efforts to hit Tim’s prostate, causing the boy beneath him to shudder violently, muffled whimpers escaping pink lips.

“Show Daddy what a good boy you can be.”

In an instant Timmy’s coming. His ass clamping down on Armie’s cock, he screams silently, taking everything Armie has to give him. Timmy’s come no doubt making a mess of his stomach and the pillow under his hips. The pulsating wet heat of his ass pulls Armie’s orgasm from him, come drenching Timmy’s fucked out passage.

As Armie comes down from his high he hears a quiet mumbling, focussing in he realises it’s Timmy, chanting over and over, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…” His expression one of rapturous wonder, body relaxed, boneless from the mental, physical, emotional exertion.

Armie pulls out gently, Timmy snuffling disgruntled. “You’re ok baby.” He pushes back sweaty curls to kiss Timmy’s temple, his cheekbone, his lips. “Don’t move, I’m gonna get you a glass of water.”

He throws on his robe and dashes to the kitchen, fills a glass of water for Tim and snags a lollipop on his way back – maybe the sugar will perk the boy up, he thinks. As he enters their bedroom once more, nothing could’ve prepared him for the sight before him.

Timmy hasn’t moved. Not one inch. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of his breathing Armie might’ve thought he’d killed him. Death by orgasm. 

Armie removes his robe and helps Timmy up onto his elbows – there’s no way his ass is in any state to have weight put on it, even if Tim weighs next to nothing. He holds the glass to his lips, manages to encourage him to drink half the glass before he pulls away pouting and resumes his previous prone position.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been fucked.”

Armie slaps Timmy’s ass lightly, eliciting a small hiss.

“Very funny, answer me properly.”

“I dunno, empty. Wet. Sore.”

He moves to kneel between Timmy’s legs once again. Places his hands softly on his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to look between. 

“Oh Timmy.”

Timmy shifts under his hold, hole gaping, attempting to clench down on thin air. A trickle of Armie’s come makes its way out, dribbles down his taint, drawing a translucent line from his swollen red rim to his balls. It gives Armie an idea.

“Hang on baby.”

Tim looks over his shoulder at Armie questioningly.  
Armie deftly unwraps the lollipop and swipes it from Timmy’s balls up to his hole, collecting his come along the way. He leans over the boy, offering him the sweet. 

“Open up baby.”

Big, green eyes gaze brightly up at him before dark lashes flutter and the red globe is washed clean by a slick, pink tongue.

“More please, Daddy.”

If Armie hadn’t already come, that might’ve tipped him over the edge. He takes the lollipop and rubs it around Timmy’s entrance, the red sucker leaving a sticky residue in its wake. Pressing in slightly the top comes back wet with his come, he holds it out for Timmy to take into his mouth.

Timmy’s eyes slide shut and he moans decadently as he sucks the candy, savouring its salty sweet taste.

“Thank you, Daddy.” He smiles coquettishly up at Armie, licking his lips, catching Armie’s attention and tempting him in for a kiss.

Armie brings their lips together in a sensual caress, he runs his teeth along Timmy’s plump lower lip, causing the younger man to gasp. He takes this opportunity to dip his tongue into Timmy’s mouth, to drag it across his teeth, feel that heady rush associated with tasting himself mixed with the candy on Timmy’s tongue.

“You’re welcome baby.”

He gives him one last peck on the mouth before brandishing the lollipop once more. “Here Timmy, I think you deserve a treat.”

As Timmy resumes his devouring of the lolly, Armie settles between his lithe thighs. He exposes Timmy’s hole with his hands and sets about eating his come out of his ass. The first touch of his tongue to Timmy’s entrance draws a gasp from the boy. It’s one of Timmy’s most favourite things, which is exactly why Armie refuses to indulge him too often. He prefers to keep Timmy on his toes.

“Keep sucking boy – you suck, I suck.”

When he hears wet smacking sounds from above, he runs his tongue around Tim’s puffy rim, sweet from his earlier ministrations. He teases the wrinkled flesh, his teeth gently nipping before he soothes with the broad flat of his tongue. Timmy groans, but continues to lick away at the red candy.

Armie slowly eases his tongue into Timmy’s ass, tasting himself as well as something that is distinctly Timmy. He moans, the vibrations creating a pleasurable sensation for Timmy, causing his muscles to contract as best they can around Armie’s wet intruder.

Ordinarily Armie would use his thumbs to help hold Timmy open, but tonight he’s loose and dripping. Armie withdraws, gazes wondrously at the pink flesh before him, the source of so much pleasure for both him and Timmy. Restless, Timmy thrusts his ass back into Armie’s grasp, a dollop of come oozing out of his passage.

“Oh baby, you kill me.” He smears his come around Timmy’s hole, thumbing at the velvety heat just so, before diving back in, lapping his come from once pale skin. “Next time we’re taking polaroids so you can get off to what I’m getting off to.”

“Fuck me.”

“Already did Tim.”

He gives Timmy’s gaping pucker an open-mouthed kiss, before kissing a path up his spine. When he reaches the base of his skull, Timmy turns, takes the lolly from his mouth and pulls Armie in, lips meeting in a heated exchange of saliva.

“Love you, Daddy,” he sighs against Armie’s lips.

“Love you too, baby.”

They cuddle for a bit while Timmy finishes his lollipop, humming occasionally as Armie fondles his tender ass. Timmy’s been chewing on the bare stick for some time when Armie suggests they wash up.

“We can shower in the morning, but I’ll not have your teeth falling out of your head because of me.”

“But if I had no teeth I’d be all gummy – imagine how much more of you I could fit in my mouth,” he says, spreading toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“Jesus Tim. That is not happening. You fit plenty of me as is, no complaints here.”

“I want more.”

Armie pushes his toothbrush to the side of his mouth, giving Timmy’s bottom a less than gentle pat. “Greedy little shit.”

“Hmph.”

As they brush their teeth Armie eyes up Timmy’s ass. The perky round globes still smarting from their earlier ordeal. They’ll be covered in pretty purple bruises by the time they wake the next day. Armie can’t wait to get his tongue on him.

“Quit staring you smug bastard.”

Timmy walks, or rather limps, back to bed, knowing he has Armie’s full attention, his come streaked thighs glinting glossily. Armie quickly finishes in the bathroom and follows the younger man, turning off the lights as he goes. 

“I can’t help but admire a job well done.”

He sees Timmy flush in the warm glow of their bedside lamp, as they get under the covers. As per usual Timmy nestles into his side, head resting on his shoulder, a leg slung across his hips, fingers carding through his chest hair.

“You ok?”

Timmy inhales deeply, breath whooshing out of him causing Armie’s nipples to peak.

“Me ok.”

Armie reaches out to turn off the lamp. Presses a kiss to Timmy’s lips.

“Night, baby.”

“Night, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come find me on Tumblr - I'm [aislingeach-21](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aislingeach-21) X


End file.
